The Black Dress
by mayzee
Summary: An alternative ending to episode 6.17. Short multichapter. Reviews, as ever, are appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on a request from Sssssy who read my one shot Couch Confessions and asked if I could write an alternative end to 6.17 if I felt inspired. I did so here it is! Hope you like it. I'd love to know what you think, as always.  
><strong>

**This was originally intended as a one shot but it will be a few chapters long, the story is growing legs the more I think I about it so hope you'll bear with me to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

><p>The Black Dress<p>

Chapter 1 - Decision

Jane closed his eyes as he lay on his brown leather couch. He heard a noise beside him and he opened his eyes to see Lisbon look for her keys on her desk wearing a black sleeveless dress. 'Look at you' he said, admiration in his tone.

She turned around to him. 'Don't start' she replied, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

He looked at her for another moment. He said softly, 'I'm not starting, you look beautiful. I hope he's taking you someplace nice.'

Lisbon rested against her desk, the personal nature of the conversation and the intense gaze he was giving her making her feel a little uncomfortable. 'Cloth napkins and everything.'

Jane nodded, his eyes still fixated on her. 'Fancy...Well you have a great time' he said quietly.

'Night, Jane.'

As she walked away he said, 'Night, Teresa.'

After she left he stared at the ceiling. Another date with Pike, obviously. This was unusual for her. She normally dated a man a couple of times before kicking him to the curb. Sometimes not even that. But this wasn't a casual encounter. He knew Pike was smitten, that was apparent. But Lisbon seemed genuinely interested in him too. She had taken his call as they were on their way to an interview, something he had never witnessed before, flirting and arranging another date with him right in front of his eyes. He had never seen her act so...unprofessional? Was that the word? He wasn't sure but he didn't like how it made him feel. Not one bit.

He missed her. He wondered for a split second if this was why he was having such a problem with her dating Pike. Was it just jealousy that Marcus had taken up her time now instead of her spending her free time with him? But he already knew perfectly well what the problem was. He _was_ jealous. But not because she was spending her time with someone else besides him. Because part of that time involved her sleeping with him. The picture formed in his mind of her in the throes of passion with Pike, too quickly for him to stop it. He breathed deeply, making it vanish but it left a dull ache in his stomach.

It had never bothered him at CBI when she took lovers. Then he shook his head. Okay, it had bothered him a little. When he had went to Mashburn's room that night to give him back his credit card he knew she was there. Mashburn steered him away from the bedroom in the hotel suite and he saw the empty bottle of champagne on the table. He was a little taken aback that night but not completely surprised. In fact, he had practically encouraged her to sleep with him. It wasn't like he could offer her anything more back then in any case and he knew it wouldn't last with Mashburn, not on her part. He was a safe choice, someone she could have fun with and he knew that at the time but with Pike things were different.

Since he'd come back from South America she was different to how she was back in those days too. And not just because of the distance she had put between them on his return, her need to stop him getting too close to her again, the fear of him hurting her once more. He had given her the time she needed, hoping that she would begin to find trust in him once again. To realise he wasn't going anywhere ever again. Just as he felt they were turning a corner Marcus Pike had come into her life, offering her honesty and openness and a stress free life. It was no wonder she had jumped at the chance, a juxtaposition of the relationship they shared.

But she was also different because she wasn't a boss anymore and didn't have to fill out the endless paperwork explaining and covering up his bad behaviour. She had more time on her hands so she wanted more than a work life. And Pike was giving her just that.

* * *

><p>The next day he saw her in the break room. She was smiling to herself before she heard him come in to fetch his tea.<p>

'Hey Jane' she said, pouring herself a coffee.

'Morning, Lisbon. How was your night? Meal fancy enough for you?'

She shrugged. 'Sure, it was...nice.'

Jane raised his eyes. 'Nice? Well, that's not good.'

'What do you mean?' she laughed. 'Nice is a good thing.'

Jane tilted his head. 'Maybe sometimes but for an extravagant meal? Nice? Sounds like it was overpriced and not much to it.'

She smiled at him. 'You have no idea what you're talking about.'

He leaned in and took a closer look at her, sniffing her, making her take a step back. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Traces of almond residue on your lips and the unmistakeable aroma of Danish pastry. If you had been fed properly last night you wouldn't have needed a bear claw this morning.'

She widened her eyes and put her fingers to her lips, looking at them to see if there were any crumbs. 'There's nothing there!' she exclaimed.

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'No, but you've just confirmed I was right in any case' he smiled.

She shook her head and chortled. 'Okay, fine. It cost Marcus a fortune and there was a portion of fish the size of a pea on the plate. Happy now?'

'Deliriously' he smiled, in large part due to Agent Pike spending a week's salary on this ill advised venture.

'Do you have plans for tonight?' The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think and back out of what he had decided last night as he lay on his couch.

Lisbon was taken aback for a second at the hurried way the words had toppled out of his mouth. 'Um...'

'Surely he can last a night without you, Lisbon. It'll make him keener in the long run, trust me. And I promise you the fattest burger you can manage. And ice cream for dessert.' He was laying it on thick but he hadn't come this far to take no for an answer.

She smiled at him, a little pity in her eyes. 'Sure. Sounds good. It'd be nice to catch up out of work. Seems like a while since we have.'

Normally that look would have made him defensive and make him come back with a retort of some kind but instead he shot her a dazzling smile. 'Excellent.'

* * *

><p>They were going straight out after work but Jane decided to clean himself up a little before leaving. He brought his shaver and shaving foam into the bathroom and set to work on a clean shave. As he began to make clean strokes with the razor Abbott walked into the bathroom. They nodded to each other and Abbott used the facilities. As he was washing his hands he looked sideways at Jane.<p>

'Shaving?'

Jane washed out his razor in the sink. 'It's no wonder you've got where you are with those fine observation skills, Dennis.' He began another pass with the razor, eyeing Abbott who was still looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

'You got a hot date or something? Since when do you bother to shave at this time of night?'

Jane shrugged, hoping saying nothing would give nothing away.

Abbott was not so easily discouraged and leaned against the sinks, raising an eyebrow.

Jane sighed, dipping the razor back into the sink again. 'My stubble was starting to itch. Time for a clean shave.'

Abbott nodded, a smile on his lips letting Jane know he didn't believe a word of it. He dried his hands on a paper towel, leaning over to him. 'Time for a clean start too, Patrick. Don't back out of it. It's about time you came clean in more ways than one. Just make sure the pair of you aren't late in the morning.'

He chuckled lightly as he left leaving Jane at the sink, staring into the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the beginning. The dinner date is next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Admission

Lisbon was still at her desk as Jane arrived back. He twisted his wedding ring nervously. 'Ready to go?' he asked cheerfully.

Lisbon looked up. 'Um...yeah. Just give me a minute.' She looked back at her screen and then at him again. 'You shaved?'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Why is everyone so concerned with my personal grooming all of a sudden? The stubble was itchy. Let me know when you're ready.' He moved across to his couch to wait for her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the food trucks Jane bought her a double cheeseburger with the works and fries along with one for him. They sat at the outside tables, the warm night air tempered with a cool breeze.<p>

'This is nice' she said, taking a bite of her burger.

'The food or the company?' Jane replied, smiling, taking a bite of his own.

Lisbon shrugged. 'Both.'

Jane grinned, stealing one of her fries.

'Hey, get your own' she laughed.

'But someone else's always tastes better' he said, munching on it.

'Thank you' he said after a moment.

She cleaned her mouth with a napkin, swallowing a bite of the burger. 'For what?'

Jane shrugged. 'For coming out with me tonight.'

She nodded, taking another bite, unsure of what to say.

'Do you ever miss the CBI?' he asked.

She turned suddenly, surprised at the question. 'What made you ask that?'

'I miss it sometimes. I mean Austin is nice but...it's not the same as it was in Sacramento.'

Lisbon ate a few fries before answering. 'I know what you mean. The CBI was more like a family than the FBI is.'

Jane smiled, nodding. 'And you were at the helm keeping everything in order.'

She chuckled. 'I think you must have lost your memory again while you were gone. You, more than anyone, know the boat sank with me in charge if we're sticking with that analogy.'

He looked across at her. Did she really feel in any way responsible for the CBI closure? It had never occurred to him that she would have. 'None of that was your fault, Lisbon.'

She shrugged. 'Bertram was my boss. I should have seen it. Should have seen his involvement. I played poker with him practically every week. Went to management meetings with him. I should have known.'

Jane was stunned. 'Teresa, if anyone should have known it was me. That's why I was hired, wasn't it? To see when people were lying. And never mind Bertram, I couldn't even read McAllister when I met him. Never occurred to me he was Red John. I let him play me for a fool, I so enjoyed playing him for the dumb cop I thought he was it never entered my head that he was the one playing me.'

'I've thought about that first case with him and wondered if there were any signs.'

Jane nodded. 'That thing with Grace when he wanted to drive her to the main road, I should have realised then that something was off about him.'

Lisbon shrugged. 'It would only have been a hunch even if you had.'

'You know I never gave much thought to what my life would be like if I survived him.'

Lisbon nodded. 'I guessed as much. You never really talked about life after him. I sometimes wondered...'

'If I didn't intend to have one at all?'

Lisbon nodded, looking into the distance.

Jane shrugged. 'Sometimes I wasn't sure myself to be honest.'

She looked over at him. 'I'm glad you decided to.'

He sighed, gazing into her eyes. 'Me too. Wouldn't have tasted this magnificent burger otherwise.' He took a large bite and she grinned at him.

He started to say something then stopped.

'What is it?' she asked, eating some fries.

He shook his head. 'It's going to sound strange.'

'So, what else is new coming from your lips' she teased.

'It bonded us, hunting for him together. It was how we connected to each other. Now that he's gone it sometimes feels like there's a distance between us that wasn't there when we were looking for him.'

'You want us to hunt another serial killer for a decade so we can remain friends?' she replied, raising her eyebrows.

He shook his head. 'I told you it would sound strange. Of course I don't want that. I just wish that...I wish that we could get back to that feeling again of it being us against the world.'

'Jane, it's just a readjustment period. You being away, then us joining the FBI. It's been a little better lately, though, hasn't it? I know I was off with you when you first came back. It was hard for me too, to get used to you being in my life again. And I felt I had to put some distance between us to prove to Abbott I was more than a glorified babysitter.'

He nodded. It was better until Pike had made an appearance.

'I miss you being my boss' he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'I bet you do. Not that you ever saw as me that anyway' she smiled. 'Abbott doesn't let you get away with half the crap I used to.'

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'Really? Since when has he stopped me doing exactly what I want? I'd say he lets me away with more than you used to.'

'If that's the case then why do you miss me being your boss?'

'Because it meant I saw more of you', he replied softly.

Lisbon went to take a bite of her burger but it stopped on the way to her mouth as his words came out. She glanced over at him as he looked in front of him, taking a sip of his lemonade. She put her burger down and wiped her hands on a napkin before placing her hand on his arm.

He looked at her hand and then at her face, a soft smile on his lips. 'We'll do this more often, Jane. Catch up outside of work, I mean. Just because I'm in a relationship with Marcus now doesn't mean I don't have time for you as well. I'll make more time for the two of us to do things like this, I promise.'

There was that look again. She felt sorry for him. This time it annoyed him. That and the fact she had just confirmed she was in a full blown relationship, that his instincts were correct and that it wasn't a casual encounter. He pulled his arm away suddenly and stood up. 'I promised you ice cream. Come on, finish your burger so we can get some and I'll get you home at a reasonable hour.'

Lisbon was surprised at the sudden action from him but nodded.

* * *

><p>As they reached a small side street Jane had composed himself again. He moved his hand to the small of her back, enjoying the familiar touch as he led her down the street.<p>

'Where are you taking me?' Lisbon asked.

'A secret treasure, Lisbon' he whispered in her ear with a devilish tone. His warm breath so close made her nerve endings spontaneously light up. He pointed to a small ice cream parlour, hidden from the main street. Lisbon grinned. It was like one from an old movie, old fashioned and looked like a family business. As they made their way inside there were a few patrons there, regulars Lisbon decided as the owner chatted to them amiably while collecting sundae glasses.

When he saw Jane he threw him a wide smile, ushering them to a table in the back. The man was in his seventies with white hair that stuck out of his head and a full moustache.

'Patrick! You've brought a beautiful lady with you tonight. So this is the reason you wouldn't let me introduce you to my granddaughter! Now I understand.' He smiled, winking at both of them.

Lisbon was amused when she saw Jane blush, it practically never happened and she smiled, enjoying this rare spectacle. 'Please sit, bella donna' the owner said, an Italian lilt to his voice, pulling a chair out for Lisbon. Her mind immediately recalled Jane calling her that when he had taken the belladonna.

After they were seated Lisbon asked, 'How did you find this place?'

'Oh, you know me, I like to wander around. Gino, the owner there is a tremendous chess player. We have games sometimes when it's quiet in here.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'And there I was feeling sorry for you that you have no life outside of work.'

Jane nodded. It was a white lie. He had no idea if Gino played chess but he didn't want to see another look of pity from her tonight. Although he had spent some time in here reading and eating ice cream over the last few weeks and enjoyed the old man's stories about his family.

When Gino brought over their sundaes he said to Lisbon, 'So, bella donna, you are the secret my friend Patrick has been keeping hidden away.'

Lisbon blushed. 'It seems he's been keeping this secret from me too. You have a lovely place.'

'Ah...secrets. Not good when you love each other as you do', he said with a sweep of his hand before walking away.

Jane shifted uncomfortably in his chair while Lisbon took a spoonful of ice cream and looked away.

Jane steeled himself for what he was about to say. He hadn't planned exactly when he was going to tell her this but Gino had given him an opening. 'I do, you know' he said, studying her face for a reaction.

'You do what?' she asked.

Jane bit his lip and exhaled. 'I love you, Teresa.'

Lisbon blinked rapidly for a second before putting her spoon back into the ice cream. 'You told me that once before. Then you took it back, pretended you didn't remember saying it.' She looked at him, determined resolution in her tone.

Jane nodded. 'I know and I apologise for that. I love you, Teresa. I'm in love with you. I'm not taking it back this time.'

She nodded, looking down.

'Please say something' he said after they sat in silence for a few moments.

She looked up at him. 'What do you want me to say, Jane?'

He shrugged. 'Well if you wanted to say it back it would be nice to hear it.'

'You know I love you.' She said it matter of factly, like it was nothing to her.

Jane narrowed his eyes. 'This...this isn't the reaction I was expecting.'

Lisbon shrugged. 'Guess I'm not as predictable as you think I am after all.'

They ate their sundaes in silence for a minute before Jane asked, 'Do you want to go home?' unsure of what else to say.

She nodded and lifted her jacket.

* * *

><p>As they walked back to the car silence engulfed them once again. Jane couldn't take it after thirty seconds. 'Doesn't it matter to you? What I said?'<p>

Lisbon stopped and looked up at him. It was only then he saw the tears in her eyes. 'Of course it matters, Jane.'

'Then...why are you reacting like this? Like it doesn't.'

'Because I know why you said it.'

Jane frowned. 'Because I meant it, Teresa. Why else?'

Lisbon shook her head, a stray tear falling across her cheek. 'Yeah, in your own way I know you love me. But...you're not _in_ love with me, Jane. Maybe you've convinced yourself that there's an attraction to me now but it's only because I've started to date Marcus. You're feeling insecure, you feel like you're losing me to him so you felt you had to make some kind of grand statement to stop things going any further with him.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'You're manipulating me, like you always do' she said sadly.

Jane put his hands on her shoulders. 'I swear I'm not Ter-'

'Please Jane, just leave me alone. Marcus is a nice man, just let me be, okay? Please don't spoil this for me just because you're lonely.'

With that she pulled out of his grasp and as the tears fell on her cheeks she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, don't kill me. I know it wasn't the end of the date some of you were expecting. Last chapter coming up next to see if Jane can convince her of his sincerity.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Explanations

Lisbon wiped her tears and hailed a cab. She just wanted to go home and forget what he had said. To forget the rush of adrenalin she had swallowed down when he had told her he was in love with her. It couldn't be true, not after all this time. Of course she had fantasised about him saying those words, so many times she was embarrassed even admitting that to herself.

She thought back to when he had come back from South America and he had hugged her for the first time. She thought she saw a change in his eyes. A different way of looking at her than he did when they knew each other before. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Then Fischer had walked into the room and she felt like she had been run over by a steam train. It was obvious Fischer and he had shared some kind of connection on the island. She had been the one to persuade him to come back after all. And she had fooled him. Nothing was more attractive to Patrick Jane than for a woman to get one over on him. Erica Flynn certainly fitted that bill as did Lorelei Martins. And Fischer had none of the homicidal tendencies of that pair so maybe she was the right match for him. And it was obvious from the start that Fischer was attracted to him but, to be fair, most women were.

But then nothing had come of it and over the last couple of months Lisbon knew that whatever connection they had found on the island had fizzled out. In the midst of it all he had asked a suspect out on a date. That had hurt her. Not that he was going out with this woman but it showed her he hadn't changed at all. She knew he wasn't interested in Krystal but he still kept her in the dark to his plan, letting her worry herself sick that he'd gotten into trouble. That he was still the closed book he had always been.

As the cab dropped her home she checked her phone. Six missed calls from him already. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. That man never knew when to leave things alone once he had his mind set. She changed into a tank top and sleep shorts and turned on the TV in the living room. It was only a matter of time before he showed up at her door.

* * *

><p>Jane reached the car but knew Lisbon had ditched him. For a small woman she could certainly walk fast and he'd lost her within minutes of her storming off. She wasn't picking up his calls. That left only one option if he was going to settle anything tonight. He got into the car and headed to her house.<p>

When he knocked on the door she didn't answer but he could see the light on inside and hear the soft sound of gunfire from the television.

'Lisbon, please open the door' he called through her letterbox.

'Go away, Jane. I'll talk to you tomorrow' she called back.

She waited on the couch, turning the television down after hearing no sound after a few moments. She didn't think he would be so easily discouraged and got off the sofa and peered out the window to see if she could catch a glance of him outside.

Just then a hand appeared on her shoulder giving it a tap. Her instincts kicked in instantly and she pulled the hand attached to her shoulder and turned the owner of it around so he faced the wall beside her.

'Lisbon! It's me!' Jane screamed, his arm still twisted around his back.

She shook her head, bringing her heart rate down but continuing to hold him against the wall by his wrist. 'I'm aware, you jackass! What did you expect when you break into my home?' He had obviously picked the lock of her back door.

'I needed to talk to you. To make you listen' he said, getting his breath back.

She exhaled deeply and let go of him, her cheeks burning with rage. He turned around and widened his eyes, rubbing the wrist she had caught. He shook his head. 'Jesus, you have some hold on you, woman.'

She rolled her eyes and marched off to the adjoining kitchen. As she stormed off he watched her toned legs and then his attention focused on her ass covered in a pair of white soft shorts. He hadn't seen her display so much flesh since the night they arrested her psychiatrist. While he had some less than platonic thoughts that night this was a whole other ballgame now. It certainly wasn't just lustful thoughts that entered his head now although at the moment his body's reaction to her was telling him a different story. He heard the kettle go on the stove and, as soon as he was back in control of himself, joined her.

She was still pouting and slamming cupboards and the fridge to make tea. He looked over at the teabag she was putting in a mug.

'You don't have any chamomile, do you? Good for stress. Or peppermint? Can help with shock.'

She glared at him. 'You'll get what you're given or get out. Which is it?'

He bit back most of a smile but the corners of his lips rose involuntarily. 'Well, since you're being such a gracious host how could I refuse but stay' he replied.

He saw her bite back a smile of her own, biting her lip to stop it forming. He smiled at her fully now and raised his eyebrows. She looked over at him and shook her head, smiling herself now. 'Why the hell can't I ever stay mad at you?'

He wanted to say because she loved him but, considering their last conversation on the subject, decided to stay silent and shrugged instead.

They brought their teas back into the living room and took up residence on the couch.

'So, good evening? Anything interesting happen?' Jane said, taking a sip.

She laughed, spilling some of her tea before putting the cup down on the coffee table and sighed. 'Why did you have to say that earlier?'

Jane shrugged. 'Because it's true.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'If there's one thing you've taught me it's that there are no such things as co-incidences. So what else would you call suddenly declaring your love for me as soon as I start to see someone?'

Jane bit his lip. 'Okay, you may have been partially right. If you hadn't started seeing Pike then I may not have said what I said to you earlier.'

Lisbon nodded. 'At last, the truth.'

Jane held a hand up. 'No, Lisbon. I said you were only partially right. You're right in that if you hadn't started seeing him then I would probably still be content with the way things were between us. Work colleagues, friends. I don't like change much and...with you...I mean if something were to happen with you...in that way...then it's about the biggest change to my life...to our lives...that there could be.'

'What happened with Fischer when she found you?'

The question and abrupt change in topic threw him. 'Fischer? What's she got to do with any of this?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'She fooled you. That doesn't happen very often. Not unless your judgement is clouded.'

Jane nodded, realising where she was going with this. 'You think because I didn't realise she was an FBI agent I was attracted to her.'

'Were you?'

Jane sighed. 'Yes, I was.' He saw the look of hurt flit across Lisbon's face at his words. 'Let me explain. Teresa, I was on that island for two years. By the time I'd met her I could count on one hand all the conversations I had with fellow Americans. I was...lonely I guess. So, yes, when I met her I was attracted to her. She was nice, good company and I'd missed being understood by someone.'

'So nothing happened with her?'

'Nothing happened.' Jane paused, looking at his wedding ring and twisting it. 'But I did do something before I went to dinner with her. I took off my wedding ring.'

Lisbon looked at him, startled. 'You did? For her?'

Jane shook his head. 'For me. To see if I was ready to move on. For all intents and purposes I was going on a date with her. So I took it off. Not because it was her, just to see how I felt without it.'

Lisbon swallowed. 'So what happened?'

Jane tilted his head to the side and smiled. 'I was okay to begin with, chatting with her and trying to relax. We even went dancing. Then I got blind drunk, got beat up and she had to put me to bed. The next morning I put it back on.'

Lisbon's lips curled into a smile. 'So, not a total success, then?'

He smiled at her. 'Well, I'd say it was on par with our date tonight. Good beginning but falling flat at the end.'

'We weren't on a date, Jane' she corrected him.

'The night isn't over yet, Teresa.' His eyes twinkled and she blushed.

He put his fingers around his wedding ring and pulled it off, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at it and then at him.

'I don't intend to put it back on this time' he stated, gazing at her.

'Jane-'

'Teresa, there's only one reason I came back to the U.S. You think I came back here to work in Law Enforcement again? The very reason I joined it in the first place doesn't exist anymore. You think I couldn't find a way to get out of Abbott's deal if I wanted to? The only reason I'm here...the only reason I came back was for you.'

Her eyes went back to the ring on the table and she swallowed.

'Teresa, I love you. You read my letters. I know I never said it there but I said everything else but that. I told you that you being absent was the one thing that made that new chapter strange and sad. I told you I missed you in every one.'

She shrugged. 'I know. I assumed you meant as a friend.'

'I didn't write to any of my other friends. And if I had I wouldn't have used those words.'

Lisbon smiled. 'Can't see Pete enjoying those sentiments too much.'

Jane chortled before becoming serious again. 'Look, I'm sorry I waited so long. I just hope I'm not too late. I was a coward. I was scared of letting someone get close to me again. I still am. But...I'd like to try...with you. That's why I said you were partially right. It might have taken you going out with Pike to make me confront my feelings but please believe that those feelings are genuine. I love you. I'm in love with you.'

He suddenly moved off the couch. 'You don't have to decide anything tonight. You'll need time to think things over. When you weigh your options I'm decidedly the worse man. If you think you're up for the ordeal going out with me will surely be at times you know where I am.' He moved across to the door.

Lisbon got off the couch. 'Jane. Wait.'

He turned around as she walked up to him. She could see how close he was to tears, the nervousness in how his hands were shaking and the vulnerability in his features. His breathing was ragged.

She bit her lip and stared at him for a few moments. 'I don't have enough information to make an informed choice' she said.

His eyes questioned her. 'Teresa, I don't know what else you want me to say-'

Suddenly her lips were on his, a soft but strong kiss that made him close his eyes instantly. He was so surprised he just stood there, his arms still at his side. She pulled back and he blinked rapidly for a second.

She crossed her arms in front of her. 'If we're going to be dating then I'll expect you to kiss me back when I kiss you. That's rule one.'

His features softened immediately. 'Are you sure? I'm an emotional wreck. I'll probably keep things from you to begin with. I'll try to open up more but it'll be hard to change my ways overnight-'

Her lips touched his again. This time he pressed his to hers and moved his hands to her hips before she pulled back again.

'Are you trying to talk me out of this now?' She began to say.

It was he who kissed her this time, his arms encircling her waist and his lips pressing harder upon hers. She parted her lips and his tongue swept across them and inside her mouth. She gasped as he pulled her closer to his body, his hands caressing her back. Finally she pulled back, a little breathless to see his eyes dark with desire.

He smirked at her, the arrogant man she had known for so long now back in charge. 'Not talking you out of it. Just making sure you know what you're taking on.'

She smiled back. 'Since when do I back down from a challenge?'

He kissed her again, a small peck this time. 'You'll finish it with Pike?'

She nodded. Suddenly a phone appeared in front of her face. 'You want to use my phone?' How had he done that? She hadn't even felt his hands moving from her back.

She shook her head. 'You want me to do it now?'

'Before you come to your senses I think it'd be wise, yes.'

She rolled her eyes and extricated herself from his arms. She picked up her own phone and went into the bedroom to make the call.

As she was making the call he looked at the wedding ring on the table. He stared at it, waiting for the urge to put it back on that he had felt when he took it off before. But no urge came and he knew he was ready. It just took being with the right woman for him to realise that.

* * *

><p>She came out of the bedroom a few minutes later and found him reheating his tea in the kitchen.<p>

'All done' she said brightly.

'You okay?' he asked.

She shrugged. 'Sure, it was only a few dates. Besides, he told me he's on the shortlist for a big job in D.C. so he might not have been around much longer anyway.'

Jane nodded. 'Damn, if I'd known that I wouldn't have said anything' he grinned.

She whacked him on the arm. 'You better damn well be joking.'

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. 'Does that answer your question?' he replied, as his lips trailed along her neck.

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who read this, hope you enjoyed the ending.**

**P.S The line about him saying in his letter that she being absent being the one thing that made this new chapter strange and sad comes from the letter he wrote in My Blue Heaven for those eagle eyed viewers. (The actual line was, 'You being absent is the one thing that made this new chapter strange and sad.') He also apologises in it for leaving her on the beach when he went to his house to kill Red John but I didn't put it into this story..**


End file.
